un homme libre
by Teli
Summary: song fic "un homme libre" de David Halliday. ou comment Jonas decide de partir de Kelowna, pour trouver une paix intérieure.


Auteur : Teli, la seule l'unique, et heureusement. (ex Sandra)

e-mail : sandra.arnoldiAwanadoo.fr (remplacer le « A » par un . Ça écrite au programmes qui traînent sur le net de trouver l'adresse et de me spammer.)

Base : staragte SG1 (on s'refait pas hein…)

Titre: un homme libre (d'après la chanson de David Hallyday, bande originale de « la planète au trésor »

Spoualères : dernier épisode de la saison 5, lors de l'anscencionnage de Daniel. Fic du point de vue de Jonas : ce qu'il ressent alors que Daniel se meurt, et qu'il se rend compte que son gouvernement n'est constitué que d'enfoirés.

Disclaimer : stargate à MGM et Showtime, « un homme libre » à David Hallyday. J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête pour un disclaimer.

---

Le colonel  venait  de repartir, semant le doute dans l'esprit du jeune homme. La honte l'envahissait peu à peu. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il ne pouvait s'opposer aux décisions de son gouvernement !

Et dire qu'il y avait quelques jours, Jonas était si heureux de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans l'univers. Découverte fabuleuse… mais qui remettait tout en question.

_Toi qui crois que la terre est ronde _

_Tu n'te doutes pas une seconde_

_Que ton histoire pourrait changer…_

Changer son histoire ? Et depuis quand il avait ce genre de pensées ? Pourquoi changerait-elle son histoire ? Il était brillant, il avait une bonne situation, et une vie sans histoire. Bref, absolument tout pour réussir et être heureux.

Si tu n'veux plus rester dans l'ombre 

_Avant qu'un beau jour ne fondent_

_Tous tes espoirs, et que tu n'te sentes une peu partout étranger…_

Oui. Malgré tout sa, sa vie ne lui convenait pas. Il se sentait étranger à cette vie, à cette planète. Simplement parce qu'il pensait différemment. Parce qu'il avait honte d'être Kelownian. Parce que sa conscience ne lui dictait pas d'adopter cette attitude, elle lui disait de hurler la vérité, de blanchir Daniel… mais après, que ferait-il ?

Viens, il existe une nouveau monde 

_Où la lune est toujours blonde_

_Et les étoiles restent allumées…_

Partir là bas ? Sur cette planète ? Mais on disait que les voyages à travers la porte étaient dangereux… Et de toutes façons, la rumeur courait que les habitants de la Terre n'étaient pas hospitaliers… du moins, pas plus que les Kelownians…

Ne crois pas tout ce qu'on raconte 

_Ce qu'on peut lire dans les contes_

_Si tu veux voir la libert_

_Libert_ sa décision était alors prise. Au diable la raison, suivons la conscience. S'il n'y avait que des ripoux à la tête de cet état, qui ne pensaient qu'à se foutre sur la tronche avec leurs voisins, c'était pas son problème. Il avait trop longtemps suivit des idées fausses, trop longtemps qu'il suivait les meneurs. Il lui fallait agir par lui même, et rétablir la vérité.__

Prend entre tes mains ton destin 

_Mets les voiles dès ce matin_

_Pour la planète où tu veux vivre…_

_Prend le large rien ne te retiens_

_C'est ta vie, elle t'appartient_

_Si tu veux être un homme libre…_

Oui, il serait libre. Libre de tous ces idéaux stupides, libre des pensées médiocres des ministres. Il partirait pour la Terre. Mais il ne pouvait pas débarquer comme ça avec un sourire vissé sur les lèvres, les bras grand ouverts, lançant un « bonjour » tonitruant.

Les Terriens avaient plus que l'air intéressés par le Naquadriah… il allait donc leur en fournir. Mais ça n'allait pas être facile…

Viens, tu verras la route est longue 

_Parfois le ciel devient sombre_

_Mais les nuages sont encore loin…_

Le passage du vortex lui parutt interminable, mais quand il fut de l'autre côté, c'était une nouvelle aventure qui s'offrait à lui. Il savait que le chemin ne serai pas facile à parcourir. Il savait qu'ils lui en voudraient…. Il avait protégé son gouvernement, discréditant le docteur Jackson, discréditant un homme qui avait raison depuis le début. Une vérité qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir, alors ils avaient dit qu'il avait tort, même si pour cela, il fallait salir sa mémoire.

Forcément, le chemin vers la confiance serai long. Et il serai semé d'embûches…. Comment se faire accepter quand le colonel vous laissait à peine l'occasion de s'exprimer ? Il devait sans cesse prouver qu'il était utile au SGC, de peur d'être consigné au placard, ou pire, renvoyé chez lui.

_Même, si de fatigue tu tombes_

_Dans ta course vagabonde_

Cette fois ci c'en était trop. Il avait réussi à se faire accepter dans SG1, mais en quelle qualit ? Celle de bouche trou. Il ne voulait pas remplacer Daniel. Mais il le savait, on l'avait mit là parce que c'était lui, ou un russe. Une roue de secours.

Il en avait marre, marre, marre… quel changement depuis Kelowna ? Quasiment aucun. Les regrets de ne pas avoir su protéger correctement son monde, l'impression qu'il était partit sur la mauvaise route. Comme s'il n'avait rien à faire ici.

_Aie le courage de continuer ton chemin._

Le courage ? Où le trouver ce courage ? Si l ! Dans les yeux bleus de Samantha. Belle Samantha. Avec Teal'c, la seule qui l'ai un peu pris en considération. Même si elle ne s'était pas gênée pour le frapper en mission… un rêve de plus, un phantasme inaccessible. Mais elle était son espoir.

_« Dis toi que rien est écrit_

_L'avenir se construit…_

_Il n'y a que toi pour savoir quelles sont vraiment tes envies._

_Il n'y a que toi pour savoir quel sens donner à ta vie. »_

Elle lui chante ces vers. Une chanson d'un dessin animé Terrien lui semble-t-il…. Elle  avait du le voir avec Cassandra. Ces mots, on aurait dit qu'ils lui étaient destinés. Et le moral lui revînt. Quelques mots qu'elle chantait innocemment, sans savoir quel impact ils avaient sur le jeune homme à côté d'elle.

Prend entre tes mains ton destin 

_Mets les voiles dès ce matin_

_Pour la planète où tu veux vivre…_

_Prend le large rien ne te retiens_

_C'est ta vie, elle t'appartient_

_Si tu veux être un homme libre…_

Rappelle toi de ces mots Jonas. Ceux qui t'aideront à parcourir le chemin de la plénitude, du bonheur et de la sérénité. La liberté se cherche et se trouve.

---

Petit One shot qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps. Et oui, je reste fidèle à ma réputation, fidèle à Jonas. ('faut dire que Kmi à fait main basse sur Daniel avant moi… alors j'avais pas trop le choix). Des commentaires ?

Teli.


End file.
